Team Friction
by LordDarkus
Summary: This is probably my biggest story yet, both figuratively and literally. As always, all characters except for Harris, Lewis, Jaden, and Shannon belong to Moonscoop.


Team Friction

Harris, Yumi, Aelita, and Lewis are in the desert region of Lyoko trying to get to an activated tower on another plateau. The tower is guarded by two Bloks and a Megatank. They try to devise a strategy on how to get to the tower safely.

"Alright, Yumi, Lewis, take out those Bloks. Leave the Megatank to me." Harris suggested

"Sounds good, let's do it. CHARGE!" Lewis said and they run towards the monsters while Aelita waits behind a rock for the path to be clear

Yumi jumps onto a large pillar, waits for the Blok to get close, and throws her fan from above. Yumi scores a direct hit with her fan and the first Blok was destroyed. Lewis charges at the second Blok. The Blok tries to shoot him as he runs, but Lewis uses very fast sword movements to deflect the shots. He continues running and drives his sword into the center of one of its faces with a lot of force. The second Blok is destroyed. Harris super sprints towards the Megatank with his blades ready to attack.

"Triplicate!" Harris creates two clones of himself that run alongside him

Harris and his clones continue to run toward the Megatank. The Megatank fires an elliptical blast and destroys one of the clones. Harris and his other clone break off in different directions to confuse the Megatank. They jump and converge right on the sign of XANA and the both drive their blades into it. The Megatank promptly explodes.

"Fusion!" The two separate clones of Harris fuse into one again

Aelita walks into the tower, ascends to the upper platform, puts her hand on the interface, and enters the code: Lyoko.

"Great work, Aelita. You guys ready for the return to the past?" Jaden asked

"Yep, just say the word." Lewis answered

The tower deactivates, the data panels fall to the bottom of the tower, and the white light comes up. The light engulfs the area and they are sent back to the afternoon. Yumi is sitting on a bench, waiting for Harris, Lewis, and Jaden. She sees them coming.

"Hey guys, how was your class?" Yumi asked

"Whether you have been through it once or twice, it is still just as boring. Right, bro?" Harris responded

"Yes. Uh-oh, here comes Sissi." Lewis said as he saw Sissi approaching

"Hello Harris sweetie. Can we talk for a minute?" Lewis said in a mocking tone

"Hello Harris sweetie. Can we talk for a minute?" Sissi asked and Lewis chuckled

"First of all, I am not your 'Harris sweetie'. Second of all, I will not go to your room to explain exercise 2 on page 46 of the math textbook." Harris said annoyed

"But… how did you know I would…" Yumi and Jaden chuckled and Sissi got frustrated and left

"A Sissi attack is almost as bad as a XANA attack and way more boring." They all get up and head for the school's gate

"Anyone feel like sneaking out and heading into town?" Harris asked

"Sorry bro, but I have a date with my pillow." Lewis replied

"And I have to work on my program for materializing Aelita. One of these day, I am going to do it." Jaden said with much joy

"What about you, Yumi? You want to head to the mall and hang out?" Harris asked Yumi

"Sorry, I have some studying to do. I am seriously behind thanks to these XANA attacks, later."

Yumi leaves for her house and Harris and Jaden leave for their rooms, leaving Harris alone. Later that night, Harris is sitting on his bed with Kiwi on his lap and Lewis enters in his sleep clothes.

"You know Harris, you might want to shower. It relaxes you."

"So, what was your day like, Lewis."

"Well, I got totally destroyed in basketball, you can imagine what Jim said. I dropped my cell phone in the library and it was confiscated. And to finish the day, I stubbed my toe on the doorway."

"No, what I mean is don't you feel like you have had the same day?"

"Yeah, don't forget we had the same Spanish, English, and history classes twice. And on Lyoko, it was 'yoo-hoo, it's us' for the seventh time."

"Yoo-hoo, it's us?"

"Yeah, our game plan to help Aelita reach the tower in one piece. What up with all of the questions?"

"I am just fed up with all of this. School, Lyoko, back to school, back to Lyoko, and this is XANA's fifth attack in a week. I am also upset with what is going on between Yumi and I. Sometimes, I get the feeling that she doesn't really like me and doesn't have any feelings for me."

Harris notices that Lewis is asleep and goes to take a shower and relax. While he is walking back to his room in a red bathrobe, he runs into one of his classmates, Shannon Cramer. Shannon is about Harris' height, has long, blonde hair, and is wearing a pink bathrobe.

"Hey, Shannon."

"Hello, Harris. I'm looking for Jim; have you seen him around?"

"No. Sorry."

"That's okay, good night."

Harris and Shannon continue walking and Harris looks back and her. Shannon returns his look.

"I don't believe it. Does she have a thing for me?" Harris started to blush and he bumped into Jim

"Harris, if you are going to sleepwalk, do it in your room."

"Oh, hi Jim. By the way, Shannon was looking for you." Harris walks to his room and Jim looked confused

In the lowest level of the factory, below the scanner room, a machine came out of a hatch in the center of a room. This machine consisted of a large circular base and a narrower cylinder coming out of its center. It is mostly a very dark blue, but has some gold parts like on a circuit board and the gold parts are lit up. This is the hardware for the supercomputer. The supercomputer screen activates itself.

The next morning, Yumi arrives to school for her classes and sees Harris with Shannon outside the dormitory building. Shannon is now wearing a hot pink t-shirt with a butterfly on it, dark blue jeans, and brown sneakers. Harris says something and they start laughing.

"Harris? What's he doing with Shannon? They sure don't look bored." Yumi thought

She walks over to a bench where Lewis and Jaden are sitting.

"Hello." She gets their attention

"What kind of a game does he think he is playing?"

"They're just talking. What are you? Jealous?" Lewis asked

"Me jealous of Shannon? You have to be kidding. Besides, she is a year older than him and that's a lot."

"You know, you are also a year older than him. I guess you just forgot." Said Jaden

"Well, it's not the same. I'm Harris' girlfriend… I mean, his good friend." Yumi starts to blush

"Harris has been really upset lately. So if wants to talk to another girl, don't make a big deal out of it" Jaden remarked

"WHO SAID THAT I AM?" Yumi left

Sissi is hanging out with Nicholas and Herb by the vending machines. Nicholas is trying to get the drink machine working by hitting it Herb see Harris with Shannon.

"Wow, that's double big news: Harris without Yumi and Harris with Shannon." Herb pointed out

"Shannon! How dare she go after Harris! If Yumi is out of the picture, I'm next in line." She sees Yumi standing against the wall, looking upset

"Speaking of Yumi, she isn't taking it very well."

"Neither are you, Sissi." Herb remarked

"You shut up. I just got a great idea that is bound to make Harris all mine." She walks over to Yumi

"Quite a romance going on over there. Two months already, that's not bad."

"What?!"

"Oh, I thought you knew. Doesn't Harris tell you everything? I mean you two are so close. I think I should give up on him and try my best to forget him."

"Back off, Sissi and leave me alone." She walks away very angrily and sees Harris very happy with Shannon

"Do you mind explaining your strategy?" Herb asked Sissi but Sissi just chuckled and walked away

Harris, Yumi, and Jaden are hanging out in the park and Jaden is talking to Aelita on his laptop.

"Jaden, XANA has launched another attack."

"Can you feel pulsations?"

"Yes in the mountain region and they are really strong."

"I have never seen XANA so active before. Sorry you guys, you have to go back and right away."

"Well, if XANA wants to keep getting pounded by us, let him." Lewis said humorously and Jaden tried to call Harris

"Harris has shut off his cell phone."

"Yeah, he is too busy hanging out with Shannon. Hang on, I will go get him." Yumi left to get Harris

Harris is exiting the lunchroom and sees Shannon waiting for him.

"Want to go for a walk, Harris." Shannon asked

"Sure." They start walking

"It's nice to relax and not think of anything bad."

"Hey Harris." Yumi gets Harris' attention

"We need to talk for a second."

"Ok, fine. I will be right back, Shannon." Yumi grabs Harris' arm and drags him away

"I hate to disturb your little date, but Jaden has been trying to reach you. XANA is attacking."

"XANA again? Go on, I will be right there." He walks back to Shannon but Yumi grabs him by his shirt

"What do you mean go on?"

"Cool it, will you?"

"Ok, I will. First tell me what's going on between you and Shannon."

"Nothing is going on between us. I like her and we get along really well. I don't understand what you problem is. Unless that bothers you."

"Bothers me? I thought that you would have told me. Like a buddy."

"Oh that's it. You think of us as buddies. I wanted to know what you thought of us and now I know."

"That's right, just a couple of pals and that is just the way you like it. Unlike Shannon."

"Ok, what do I really mean to you? And be honest."

"Me be honest? You guys have been going out for two months without telling anyone and you want me to be honest with you?"

"Where did you hear that load of grade A baloney. Shannon and I are not… oh forget it. I am not going to keep defending myself, I'll see you later." Him and Shannon hold hands and walk off

Yumi walks away upset and receives a call from Jaden.

"Harris? Oh hi Jaden." Jaden talks to her

"Yes, I told him, he is on his way. I'll be right there" She hangs up

Sissi and herb watch her walk away.

"Now that act two is over, the final act is upon us." Said Sissi

"But what are you going to do about Shannon?" Herb asked

"For a pro like me, Shannon is no problem; in exactly 30 seconds, Harris will be in my arms."

Harris and Shannon arrive at the dormitory building and they say goodbye to each other. As Harris was leaving, Sissi ran up to him."

"Harris sweetie, I need to tell you something and it can't wait any longer!"

"Sissi dear, under normal circumstances, I would tell you to go fly a kite. But since I am in a hurry, I will just ignore you." Harris walked off and heads to the factory

Harris arrives at the computer lab and meets up with the others. Jaden is talking with Aelita and Harris and Yumi are standing with their backs to each other

"Everything is quiet here. No short circuits, no swarms of dangerous animals, and no explosives. How about you?"

"Well, I am close to the activated tower, but none of XANA's monsters have come out yet. If it wasn't for the pulsations, there is no other sign that XANA has woken up."

"I wonder if this is a new tactic of his."

"What if the attack is aimed at us directly. For example, this argument between Yumi and Harris. Maybe XANA is using Shannon to mess with our heads." Lewis said

"Or maybe he is using you to drive us crazy with insane theories." Harris said aggressively

"Seriously, Lewis shut up for once." Yumi said to Lewis

"Relax you guys. I think one of you needs to do a reconnaissance mission. Who volunteers? He sees them with their backs turned to one another and they are not saying anything

"Don't all of you call out at once."

"Why not Harris. I'm sure that he would love to go to Lyoko." Yumi suggested

"Ladies first. Get out of our hair" Harris retaliated

"That's it, I'm finished with all of this quarreling. Aelita needs our help and that is an emergency. Get to the scanners, all three of you are going." Jaden said with frustration

"Aelita, help is on the way. A little heads up, Harris and Yumi are a little buggy."

"You mean that they are fighting with each other?"

"Yeah."

Harris, Lewis, and Yumi arrive in the scanner room and step into the scanners. The scanners closed and Jaden starts the virtualization process.

"You guys are going to the mountain region. Transfer, Yumi." Yumi's ID card is selected on the screen

"Transfer, Harris." Harris' ID card is selected

"Transfer, Lewis." Lewis' ID card is selected

"Scanner, Harris." Harris is rotated and scanned

"Scanner, Lewis." Lewis is rotated and scanned

"Scanner, Yumi." Yumi is rotated and scanned

"Virtualization." They are all virtualized

Just as they were virtualized, three windows suddenly appeared on the supercomputer screen. The windows showed their virtual avatars, each with a red circle with an exclamation point over it. It showed that there was a problem. Jaden looked really worried. They land in the mountain region.

"Hi." Aelita greets them

"Hello, Aelita." Lewis replied

"Aelita, there was a bug at the moment of virtualization. Is everyone there?" Jaden asked

"Yes the are all here, safe and sound."

"I don't know what happened. I will take a look." Jaden scans the program but can't find the problem

"Aelita, I think the supercomputer has been infected with a virus. So that's the XANA attack."

"Why would XANA want to infect himself?" Lewis asked

"You never know what XANA is planning until it's too late." Jaden replied

"Unless he is trying to modify a program that he does not have access to." Aelita pointed out

"We should check this out. Aelita, there is a deactivated tower right near you."

"Ok, I'm on it." She walks over to the tower

"I hope you two won't kill each other if I leave you alone." She enters the tower

While Aelita is in the tower, Harris, Yumi, and Lewis sit and wait on a nearby rock. Aelita ascends to the upper platform and activates the interface. Meanwhile, a Kankrelat approaches the others.

"Ok Jaden, I have access to the transfer program. This is strange, the program is not supposed to include XANA's creatures."

Harris, Lewis, and Yumi notice the Kankrelat.

"You go, Lewis. You're the closest." Said Harris

"Ok, I will show my draconic power." Lewis replied

"More like your draconic ego." Harris said under his breath

"I get it, Jaden. XANA has sabotaged the devirtualization program." Aelita said as Lewis prepares to attack

"Watch out, Lewis. This monster can kill you." Lewis and the Kankrelat attack simultaneously, the Kankrelat is destroyed and Lewis takes a hit

"What's going on, Jaden?" Harris asked

"XANA's monsters can prove fatal to you. You can't be devirtualized or you will disappear forever." He sees that Lewis has taken a hit

"Oh no, Lewis lost fifty life points already."

"Relax Jaden, Aelita takes the same risks every time. We just need to be careful." Harris tries to calm Jaden down

"Ok, you guys deactivate the tower fast while I take care of this virus. Ok XANA, if you think you can impress me with your lame two bit virus, think again." Jaden puts a cd into a drive on the supercomputer

"Ugh, it's no good. There is only one thing to do: work directly on the hardware." Jaden tries to take the elevator, but it doesn't work

"You really are pure evil XANA."

Lewis, Yumi, Harris, and Aelita continue their way to the tower. They get near it and see that it is heavily guarded by a Krabe and two Megatanks.

"Ok, we just need to get through them so Aelita can enter the code." Harris said

"It's 'yoo-hoo it's us time.'" Lewis followed

"Yumi, you take the Krabe, Lewis and I will handle the Megatanks." Harris planned

"Harris, I…" Yumi couldn't bring herself to say anything

"Good luck, Yumi."

"You too, Harris."

They all ready their weapons and charge towards the monsters. One of the Megatanks tries to blast Harris, but he jumps high and impales it on the sign of XANA. The Megatank exploded. Lewis approached the other Megatank and destroyed it just as it was charging its blast. Yumi tried to surprise the Krabe by attacking from on top of a mountain. The Krabe was destroyed, but the explosion sent Yumi flying toward the digital sea.

"YUMI, NO!" Harris runs to her and grabs her arm

"It's okay, I've got you." Harris pulls her up and Aelita enters the tower

"Harris you…" She tripped and fell onto him

Aelita ascends to the upper platform and puts her hand on the interface. Meanwhile, Harris and Yumi lean into each other for a kiss; but just before their lips met, the code: Lyoko was entered into the interface, the data panels drop and the return to the past is launched. They are brought back to the moment when Sissi was about to lie to Yumi about Harris and Shannon and they are where they were before.

"Quite a romance going on there, don't you think. Two months already."

"Really? Two months? That long?" Sissi looked puzzled

Harris sees Yumi close by

"There's Yumi. Bye, Shannon."

"Bye, Harris." Harris walks towards Yumi

"Hi, I was waiting for you." He said to Yumi

"So was I, two months is a long time."

Sissi couldn't take it anymore and left

"Uh, Yumi. About what happened on Lyoko… I mean, what almost happened."

"Oh right. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell Lewis and Jaden about it for now" They both start to blush and the school bell rings

"Come on, Harris. Don't forget that we have Ms. Hertz's class one more time." Jaden told him

"Wasn't so boring on Lyoko, now was it?" Lewis asked

"No. Not at all. And I learned something. Something really important." He remembers the kiss him and Yumi almost shared


End file.
